


It's What I'm Here For

by orphan_account



Series: FEELINGS [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, It's how I'm feeling rn, enjoy, sorry if it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're feeling down and don't know where to turn, you can always count on Dan to be there with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What I'm Here For

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I write a lot when I'm sad. It makes me feel good when I write. I also listen to Run With The Hunted. Oh, uh, enjoy this little summary of how it feels to be me plus Dan Avidan. ALSO IM NOT READY FOR RVB TONIGHT AND IM SORRY FOR ALL THE SADNESS IN THIS LITTLE FIC. SORRY FOR MISTAKES I DIDNT REALLY PROOFREAD THIS

You had felt so lost recently. You loved to read, write, and listen to music, but these days it was getting hard to do anything. The emptiness in your body was getting bigger as the days went on, and you didn't know what to do? You weren't depressed, but it sure did feel like it. It felt like falling into a pit, that just kept going and going.

As your phone rang in your empty house, you trudged to go pick it up. The caller I.D said it was Dan, so you picked it up.  
"Hey Y/N! You wanna do something with me today?" He asked, ad you can almost hear the smile on his face. You could hear how excited he was to ask you, and it was going to be hard to turn him down.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm up for it today." You say sighing.  
"Something's wrong, tell me what's wrong?" Dan says, his voice transforming into worry.  
"I'm fine, you don't need to worry." You said, trying to convince him you're okay.  
"Y/N, I've known you for s long, I know when you're not fine." He sighs.  
"You sound like you need a friend, so I'm coming over right now!" He said, and before you could object, he hung up. You took a seat on that couch to wait for Dan, he was going to get to this bottom of this.

As a knock on the door breaks you out of your thoughts, you sigh and go to the door. As soon as you open it, Dan pulls you into a hug.  
"I know you're upset Y/N, you just gotta let it out." He whispered and started to rub your back. That got to you, because you knew he was right.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me, I just feel so alone and empty." You say, your voice cracking at the end. You had built up a wall to hide your emotions, and now it was crumbling down.  
"I didn't want to burden you with my problems, so I just kept them to myself. I'm sorry." You say quietly, letting all your emotions and tears out.  
"It's okay, I'm here for you." Dan said, and he pulled you closer to his chest.  
"I will always be here for you." Dan said, and you knew he wasn't lying.


End file.
